


Innocent Fun

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, drunk boys being straight, might be continued might not be continued old tsm makes me sad, sober boys being straight, the whole team implied to be straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six adolescents sharing limited space is a recipe for a bubbling mix of hormones. It is bound to foam over eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Bjergsen and Santorin are insanely straight and insanely sober

“We should get drunk”, Turtle said.

“Turtle!” Locodoco tutted. He actually seemed to be sincere. “Bjerg and Santorin aren’t allowed to drink yet.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I don’t want them to get in trouble with the law.”

“Only because it would get you as our coach in trouble as well”, Bjergsen piped up from his chair in the corner. “You don’t really care for us. You have no heart!”

“But he’s right”, Santorin said. “Besides, alcohol isn’t healthy.”

They were sitting in the scrim room, monitors tinting the stark walls a ghostly blue. It was dark outside already. All of them were facing each other, though with the dim screens their features were mostly hidden. Still, Locodoco’s dismay was not difficult to see.

“The ones who are allowed to drink can buy stuff and smuggle it in here!”, Turtle continued.

“Are you being serious? I don’t think you’re being serious”, Locodoco said.

“I totally am, though. We gotta celebrate our success, man!”

“What success?”

“Winning IEM?”

“That was months ago, and we kinda ruined the glorious memory with our truly splendid performance at getting our asses handed to us by everyone and their moms at MSI.”

“Defeating CLG?” Turtle tried again.

“That happens every split.”

“How come you’re being so cross-grained? Usually you’re thirsty as hell”, Bjergsen said. Someone groaned.

Locodoco sighed. “I’m going to ignore the subtle jab at my trying my luck with the ladies here and just remind you that I am, in fact, of legal drinking age whereas you, my dear Søren, are not.”

“But I wanna get drunk!”, Bjergsen whined.

“Dyrus, Lustboy, anyone, back me up.”

“What’s the legal drinking age in Denmark?”, Dyrus asked.

“There is none, actually”, Santorin explained. “Generally, it’s acceptable to drink after your confirmation which is, like, when you’re around fourteen, and you can buy alcohol when you’re sixteen.”

“I’d say go for it”, Dyrus said after a moment of thinking.

“Yes!”, Bjergsen and Turtle said.

“No”, Santorin said.

“Congrats on digging your own grave”, Bjergsen said and jabbed Santorin’s sides while Locodoco grabbed his wallet and car keys.

“Lustboy, Dyrus, and Turtle are coming with me. Turtle will shut his cake hole while I’m driving as thanks that I’m doing this for him.” Locodoco stared at Turtle with an expression that could have rivaled Deficio’s. “If OddOne finds out we’ll have to hope we can bribe him with alcohol. Santorin, Bjergsen, you stay here.”

“Why?”, Bjergsen asked.

“Because you’re grounded.”

 

The front door opened with a click and Bjergsen jumped off the stairs he had been sitting on. He sprinted toward the group entering and tore the heavy bags from Locodoco’s hands.

“You brought alcohol!”, he exclaimed as his smile widened.

“No, golly me”, Locodoco said in a flat voice as the bottles in the bag clinked. “I forgot it all at the store.”

Santorin poked his head out of the kitchen door. “I’m not gonna touch the stuff”, he said and crossed his arms.

“That’s your choice”, Bjergsen said and shrugged. The bottles clinked again.

“Put them in the fridge”, Locodoco said.

Bjergsen scurried into the kitchen, past Santorin, who gave the bags a thoughtful glance. He hastily opened the door of the fridge.

“Santorin, there’s too much healthy shit in here.”

“There is no such thing as too much healthy food”, Santorin replied.

“Would your broccoli survive half a night out in the open?”, Bjergsen asked.

“No”, Santorin said. “It would not.”

“Well, that’s too bad. I’m gonna take it out anyway, for the sake of sweet, unhealthy alcohol.”

“I’ve been against this from the start.”

Bjergsen pulled out a plastic box filled with something green, undoubtedly plant-based.

“Put that back”, Santorin whined. “Your week-old Chinese leftovers are taking up just as much space as my food and you’re not gonna eat those anymore anyway.”

“Fair enough.” Bjergsen put Santorin’s vegetables back into the fridge and removed a few grease-stained cardboard boxes instead.

“Dude, what did I tell you about throwing away your old food?”, Locodoco nagged.

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“I’m going to get you a trash bag.”

“Doublelift is coming over?”, Lustboy asked.

The boys chuckled. More bottles clinked as Bjergsen put them into the newly freed space in the fridge.

“It’s not gonna fit all in”, said Locodoco.

“That’s what she said”, remarked Lustboy in his usual soft voice.

“We could drink the stuff that doesn’t fit in now”, suggested Turtle.

Bjergsen nodded eagerly.

“Oh my god. Maybe I should call Regi now before I have to explain why two of our carries are in a coma tomorrow”, Locodoco said.

“No, don’t!”, begged Bjergsen. “He’ll just take the drinks away from us!”

“It would be only for your own good.”

“I’ll give you a kiss if you don’t tell him.”

“That’s even more of a reason to call him.”

“I know how you feel about Flame.”

“You’re not Flame, though.”

Behind them, a cork popped and Lustboy poured himself a drink.

 

Music blared through low quality speakers. Empty bottles were piling up on the floor of the scrim room, forming the center of a circle consisting of TSM’s chairs. The higher notes were horribly distorted and shallow, but no one minded. Santorin was writhing awkwardly in his chair.

“Something the matter?”, slurred Bjergsen, his Danish accent somewhat noticeable after almost a bottle of cheap, disgustingly sweet champagne.

“I don’t know... You guys seem to have so much fun, but it’s illegal for me”, he said.

“You wanna try?” Turtle shoved a red cup in the general direction of Santorin’s face.

“No one’s gonna find out”, Bjergsen added. “And if you don’t like it you don’t have to drink more.”

Santorin nodded after a moment of contemplation and grabbed the half full vodka bottle between him and Bjergsen.

“Water that down”, Locodoco advised. “We have some OJ in Bjergsen’s fridge compartment.”

“We have OJ?” Bjergsen’s face lit up and he staggered over to Locodoco to pull him into a sloppy hug. “I don’t have to buy my own anymore?”

“I think that is your own OJ”, Dyrus offered to explain.

“Get off of me”, Locodoco said.

“I still owe you a kiss for not telling on us!”, Bjergsen exclaimed and pecked Locodoco’s cheek.

“If you continue like this, I will tell Regi. Go get some juice for Santorin.”

Bjergsen got up, grabbed Santorin’s hand, and pulled him along with him.

“Where are you going?”, Santorin asked.

“Kitchen”, Bjergsen replied. “Getting you some OJ.”

“Why are you holding my hand?”

“Because I want to.” He closed the kitchen door behind him. Supporting himself with one hand on the fridge door, he bent down to search for his orange juice between the remaining bottles filled with various alcoholic beverages.

"That's kind of gay."

Bjergsen shrugged.

“Bjergsen, I don’t know if this is, like, kind of a personal question, but”, Santorin lowered his voice, “are you gay?”

Bjergsen looked up from the fridge, two whiskey bottles in his hands. “What?”

“Look, I would still be your friend if you are -”

“I’m not.”

“But you said you wanted to hold my hand, and you kissed Locodoco -”

“Holding hands with people is just nice, is all”, Bjergsen explained and resumed sifting through the fridge. After a moment of hesitation, he asked: “Are you?”

“No.”

Bjergsen shrugged and pulled a green carton out of the fridge. “Found it!”

“Great. Let’s go back to the others.”

Bjergsen nodded and laid his arm around Santorin’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“My legs are wobbly.”

“Like hell they are.”

“Santorin, be a good jungler and carry your carries”, Bjergsen whined.

Santorin sighed, steadied Bjergsen’s back, and dragged him back into the scrim room.

“I’m honestly surprised he didn’t make you carry him bridal style”, Locodoco noted and took a sip of champagne from his red cup.

“Don’t give him ideas”, Santorin said.

“Bjerg is gonna marry with Santorin?” Lustboy straightened up in his chair.

Bjergsen giggled.

“But he’s not gay”, Santorin said.

“But you’re hot”, Turtle piped up. “I’d marry you.”

“You have no filter”, Locodoco and pried Turtle’s cup from his hands. “You’ve had enough.”

“But mom”, Turtle whined. "Gimme that back!"

“No”, Locodoco said and took a big gulp from the cup.

Sulking, Turtle got up and nearly fell on his face in his attempt to take another cup from the stack on the floor.

“How much did he have?”, Dyrus asked.

“Didn’t pay attention, but I’d say we’re putting him to bed in the foreseeable future”, Locodoco replied.

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?”, Lustboy asked.

Locodoco and Dyrus choked on their drinks.

“Excuse me, what?”

“Turtle talks in his sleep and hugs me sometimes and calls me bae”, Lustboy explained.

“Oh!”, Locodoco said. “You wanna sleep in our room because you’re scared Turtle’s gonna sleepwalk again and climb into your bed.”

Lustboy nodded.

“Sure, I just don’t know who’s gonna give up his bed.”

Dyrus pressed his finger to the tip of his nose. Locodoco did the same and turned to Santorin.

“What?”, Santorin asked.

“We just kicked you out of your bed for tonight”, Locodoco said.

“You can’t -”

“Would you honestly let dear, sweet, innocent Lustboy sleep with a drunk, slightly intrusive Turtle?”

Lustboy pouted in Santorin’s direction.

“You’re the worst.”

“You can sleep in my room”, Bjergsen suggested.

“But wouldn’t that, like, keep you up all night?”

Bjergsen shrugged. “Guess I’m tipsy enough to fall asleep later.”

Turtle struggled to climb back onto his gaming chair. “Lusty-baby isn’t gonna stay?”, he asked and made a face once he was safely sitting on his derriere again. “But my sleepwalking isn’t my fault.”

“We know it isn’t”, Locodoco said. “But you can get a bit touchy-feely.”

Turtle draped himself over Locodoco. “Don’t you wanna cuddle with me later?”

“No. Thanks.”

Bjergsen giggled again. "You're the best couple ever. So cute."

“You’ve had enough, too”, Locodoco decided.

“No!”, Bjergsen protested and clutched his cup to his chest. “Santorin, let’s get more to drink! Wait, have you even had something to drink yet?”

Santorin shook his head.

Bjergsen tutted and poured him a cup of vodka and orange juice. “There you go. Drink up.”

Carefully, Santorin sniffed at the drink in his hand. He slowly took a sip and grimaced.

“Something sweeter?”, Bjergsen suggested and tore the cup from Santorin’s hand before guzzling it down at a remarkable speed. “Hey, Dyrus, pass me the champagne!”

 

“Time for bed, kids”, Locodoco said and waved his phone.

“You’re not my mom”, Bjergsen carped.

“I know, but TheOddOne is going to come downstairs and question things any moment.”

In that exact moment the door of the scrim room opened.

“What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?”, a bleary-eyed OddOne asked. Then, after letting his gaze wander over the littered carpet floor, he said: “Is that booze?”

“Yeah”, Bjergsen said. “Want some?”

Locodoco gaped at him and slowly wrapped his hands around Bjergsen’s throat.

“Not tonight”, TheOddOne said. “Go to bed, boys.”

“Okay, fine”, Bjergsen said and attempted a dramatic exit from the room. Unfortunately, his path was blocked by the door and his intoxication.

“’m coming with you”, Santorin mumbled and staggered over to Bjergsen, who was still rubbing his forehead after his collision with the door. With a soft laugh, he wrapped his arms around Bjergsen to steady himself.

“How much have they had?”, TheOddOne asked.

“Nothing at all, if Reginald asks”, Locodoco replied.

TheOddOne nodded in agreement.

“I’ve lost count, but Bjergsen is still a sarcastic piece of shit, so it can’t have been too much.”

“You love his snark”, Dyrus teased.

“Dyrus, please.”

“You so have a crush on him.”

“He’s not Flame. He’s not a cute girl either. You know I’m a ladies’ man.”

“At least you try”, Bjergsen shouted from the hallway.

“You’d be way happier if you just accepted your undying love for Bjergsen”, Dyrus added.

“Fuck you.”

Dyrus laughed.

 

Bjergsen flopped down onto his unmade bed. Santorin let himself drop half next to him, half on top of him.

“Ouch”, Bjergsen groaned.

“Sorry.”

“No problem.”

Santorin sighed.

“What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know. I’m, like, kinda woozy from the alcohol...”

“Don’t you like it?”

“Not sure.”

They fell silent for a few moments.

“It makes me, like, really clingy”, Santorin finally said.

“Clingy?”, Bjergsen repeated.

“I kinda wanna touch people.”

“You can touch me.”

“That sounded wrong.”

“You get what I meant.” Bjergsen wrapped his arms around Santorin and shifted around so that Santorin was on top of him. Santorin buried his face in the crook of Bjergsen’s neck and exhaled loudly.

“I think I brought my champagne with me”, he said.

Bjergsen craned his neck to check the nightstand. “You did.”

Santorin rolled off Bjergsen and grabbed his drink.

“Don’t drink while lying down”, Bjergsen warned.

“What’s gonna happen?” Santorin asked and proceeded to spill the champagne over his face, neck, and chest. “Fuck.”

“Aw, what a waste of alcohol”, Bjergsen said. Without squandering another second, he bent over, gripped Santorin roughly by his shoulders and started licking the champagne off Santorin’s skin.

“What the hell?” Santorin tensed up.

Bjergsen quickly rolled so that he faced the wall, away from Santorin. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just warn me at least, yeah?”

“Okay. Are you mad at me?”

“I...” Santorin rubbed his face. “No.”

“Can we cuddle?”

“Okay.”

Bjergsen rolled back and wrapped himself around Santorin. He closed his eyes and for a few minutes they were lying there in silence, listening to each others’ pounding hearts and heavy breathing. Bjergsen’s hand softly traced the contours of Santorin’s muscles.

“I’m not gay”, Bjergsen said and opened his eyes again, “but you’re pretty hot.”

“Thank you”, Santorin said quietly.

“I mean, look at you with your soft hair and your smile and your muscles and your butt and -” Bjergsen, though he had begun to trace Santorin’s body as he praised him, halted as his eyes met Santorin’s crotch. “Santorin”, he tutted. “Are you hard?”

Santorin groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

“You are, aren’t you? Just from me talking about your butt and feeling you up?”

“Shut up.”

“Wonder if it’s as big as I’ve imagined it.”

“You’ve fantasized about my dick.” Santorin removed his hands from his face to stare incredulously at Bjergsen.

“Once or twice.”

“Are you completely sure you’re not gay?”

Bjergsen shrugged. “What’s it matter? You’re hot and you’re hard, and I’m horny. You up?”

“I...”

“No?” Bjergsen pouted.

“Don’t know”, Santorin said. “I’ve never even...”

“Never even?”, Bjergsen repeated. “You mean, you’ve never even had a girlfriend?”

“But you’ve never had one either! Before Nikki, I mean.”

“I have some experience, at least.”

Santorin sighed.

“So, like, you’ve never kissed, never even held hands with anyone?”

Santorin shook his head.

“Unbelievable. With your body, and your smarts, and your kindness...”

“But, uh... I would like to try it.”

Bjergsen scrambled on top of Santorin and straddled his hips.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Please don’t make it awkward.”

“Cool.” Gently, Bjergsen cupped Santorin’s cheeks and leaned down. “Close your eyes.”

Santorin nodded and blinked before he closed his eyes.

Bjergsen slowly inched closer. He could already feel Santorin’s hot breath on his lips. Carefully, he pressed his lips against Santorin’s. Santorin jolted and with a soft thud, their foreheads collided.

“Fuck”, Santorin said and laughed.

Bjergsen joined his laughter. “You okay, man?”

“Yeah”, Santorin said as he tried to calm himself down. “Can we try again?”

Bjergsen rubbed his forehead. “Sure, come here.”

He wrapped his arms around Santorin’s neck and scooted up closer. Santorin flinched and inhaled sharply. Bjergsen stopped.

“No, go ahead”, Santorin pleaded.

“Okay.”

Bjergsen leaned in again. Santorin inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. With a bit more courage than the last time, Bjergsen closed the gap. The smell of champagne and Santorin’s cologne engulfed him as his Vaseline-covered lips moved against Santorin’s chapped ones. Softly, Santorin placed his hands on Bjergsen’s sides and pulled him closer, wincing again as Bjergsen shifted in his lap once more. Eventually, they pulled apart.

“That was better”, Bjergsen remarked.

Santorin nodded silently.

“Didn’t you like it?”

“I did.”

“Wanna do it again?”

“Sure. But, uh, do I have to hold my breath?”

Bjergsen looked at him and stifled a laugh. “No, Santorin”, he said and ruffled Santorin’s hair. “Breathe through your nose, you will pass out at some point otherwise.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Honestly, you’re so adorable. If I were gay I’d have a massive crush on you.”

Bjergsen leaned in again to peck Santorin’s lips. When he pulled away, Santorin grabbed his waist to keep him in place.

“More kisses”, he demanded.

“You start it this time”, Bjergsen said. “Just wanna see if you’ve learned.”

Santorin looked at him with wide eyes.

“You can do it. I won’t judge for sloppiness.”

Carefully, Santorin pulled Bjergsen down to him, angled his head, and quickly closed the gap between them. Bjergsen could feel Santorin’s rapid heartbeat and the heat rising on his cheeks. His stomach began to tingle faintly as he felt Santorin move his lips inexpertly. Then, as soon as the kiss had begun, it ended again as Santorin hid his face behind his hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it wasn’t half bad!” Bjergsen ruffled Santorin’s hair again.

“Really?”, Santorin asked and lowered his hands. He was beet red.

“Really”, Bjergsen reassured him and took his hands into his own.

“Do you think I’ve had enough practice now? Will you stop kissing me now?”

“Do you want me to stop kissing you?”

Santorin worried his lip between his teeth and pondered for a moment. “No, I actually like kissing you.”

“Then come here.” Bjergsen cupped his face again to pull him closer. It started out soft, like the others, but then Bjergsen playfully nibbled at Santorin’s lower lip while he ground down into Santorin’s lap. A small moan escaped Santorin and his eyes flew open.

“What was that for? You're making this gay!”

“’m horny”, replied Bjergsen.

Santorin gaped at him.

“If you don’t want this, tell me and I’ll back off.” He watched while Santorin seemed to be lost in thought.

Finally, Santorin replied: “Keep going.”

Bjergsen pulled him into a rough kiss and ground their hips together at a steady pace. Santorin squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into Bjergsen’s sides as even more soft, muffled moans filled the room. Soon, he found his hips to meet Bjergsen’s at more and more thrusts. He could hear his heavy breathing, feel his warmth all over his still-clothed body. Through two layers of sweatpants he could feel Bjergsen get hard, too. A hot hand found its way under his champagne-stained shirt, tracing his muscles.

“I wanna take your shirt off”, Bjergsen said and sat up.

Santorin lifted his upper body off the bed and nodded. Quickly, Bjergsen pulled the shirt over his head and threw it in the corner of the room. His slender fingers ghosted over the surprisingly tan skin of Santorin’s chest.

“Man, the effort you put into your body really pays off”, Bjergsen said.

“Thank you.”

Bjergsen tugged at the waistband of Santorin’s sweatpants.

“You gotta take your shirt off first”, Santorin demanded.

“Fair enough.” Bjergsen placed his glasses on the nightstand before he threw his shirt in the same corner as Santorin’s before he pulled down his pants. The thin fabric of his boxer shorts formed an impressive tent. A wet spot had formed where Santorin was leaking pre-cum. Bjergsen bit his lip. “It’s bigger than I thought.” He gave Santorin’s bulge a gentle squeeze. Santorin jolted and gasped.

“Like it?”

“You take your pants off, too.” Santorin’s voice had become raspy.

Bjergsen nodded and stripped down to his boxers. To his dismay his tent was slightly less impressive.

“Do we have to take our socks off, too?”

“Sure, why not?”

They sat up and pulled the socks off their feet. Then, Bjergsen pushed Santorin back down onto the sheets. Pointing at Santorin’s underwear, he asked: “Can I?”

“Yes.”

Bjergsen quickly pulled down the underwear, his eyes always on Santorin’s dick. It was even bigger than it had looked like underneath the boxers.

“I wanna take it in my mouth”, Bjergsen said. “Can I suck you off?”

Santorin nodded. Bjergsen leaned down and carefully took Santorin’s erection into his hand and eyed it up and down. Then, slowly, he stuck his tongue out and licked it from the base to the tip. Santorin flinched and his hands flew into Bjergsen’s hair.

“I haven’t even started yet.”

“I know, I know. Sorry.”

“Shh, don’t apologize.” He licked it again before he flicked his tongue over the head. From his previous relationship he still remembered how it had felt to be on the receiving end of a blowjob and tried to mimic all the moves he could recall. Underneath him, Santorin was panting with his eyes squeezed shut, so it seemed to be working so far. With a bit more courage, he wrapped his lips around the tip.

“Feels weird”, Santorin said.

With a pop, Bjergsen let go. “Good weird or bad weird?”

“Good weird, I think.”

“Do you want me to go on?”

“Yes.”

Bjergsen laid down on his stomach between Santorin’s legs, his own erection squeezed between his body and the mattress now, and took Santorin’s dick into his mouth again. With his hands he grabbed the part of the shaft he couldn’t fit in without gagging. Slowly, he began bobbing his head up and down. Santorin moaned quietly and dug his fingers into Bjergsen’s scalp, his legs spreading further apart involuntarily. Bjergsen swallowed around him and Santorin threw his head back. With a loud bang it collided with the headboard.

“Ouch”, Santorin groaned.

Bjergsen, due to his mouth being preoccupied, made a muffled noise instead of asking if he was alright. The vibrations sent electric shocks through Santorin’s spine. He moaned loudly and reared up. When he opened his eyes, Bjergsen was looking at him from under a mop of disheveled hair. Spit and pre-cum were running down his chin and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he kept swallowing around Santorin. With one hand, he held down Santorin’s hips. Carefully, he grazed the underside of Santorin’s dick with his teeth, causing Santorin to arch his back and curse under his breath. His chest was rising and falling quickly.

“I’m close”, he said.

“Already?” A thin string of spit connected Bjergsen’s lips and Santorin’s tip.

“Don’t stop, please”, Santorin begged and pulled Bjergsen back down by his hair.

Bjergsen moaned as he wrapped his lips around Santorin again. He gingerly grabbed Santorin’s balls and gave them a careful squeeze.

“’m gonna cum”, Santorin warned.

Hastily, Bjergsen pulled away and squeezed his eyes shut as strings of hot white semen hit his face. He wiped it off and hesitantly licked his fingers. Santorin let go of Bjergsen’s hair and fell back into the sheets. For a little while he was lying still, his breath still heavy, his cheeks reddened and his eyes glassy.

“Did you like it?”, Bjergsen eventually asked and flopped down next to him.

“I came too fast, didn’t I?”

“Doesn’t matter. Did you like it?”

Santorin nodded. “Do you want me to, uh...”

“Like, pay me back?”

“Yeah.”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“But I kinda want to.”

“Then, sure. Please.”

“I just don’t know how.”

“You could try to blow me, too.”

“I actually don’t...” Santorin fiddled with his hands and looked to the side. “I don’t have to do exactly that, right?”

Bjergsen shook his head. “You could also give me a handjob.”

“How does that work?”

Bjergsen stared at him and silently opened and closed his mouth before he found words again. “Do you jack off?”

“Uh.” Santorin hesitated. “Sometimes.”

“It’s the same thing, except you do it to someone else and not to yourself.”

“I... actually could have guessed that.”

“If you keep going on like that I’m going to call you Innocentorin.”

“I’m not that innocent!”

“Santorin, please.”

“Oh, shut up. Can we start now?”

Bjergsen nodded and pulled his underwear down to his ankles.

“No, take it off all the way!”

Bjergsen rolled his eyes but kicked his boxers off nevertheless. Then he rolled over to the nightstand, got a bottle of lubricant out of the drawer, and shoved it into Santorin’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“That’s... Oh my god, Innocentorin. That’s lube.”

“Oh. I'm an idiot.”

Bjergsen shook his head and snatched the bottle away from Santorin again. He took Santorin’s hand into his and poured a small amount of lube into his palm before he carefully wrapped Santorin’s hand around his own erection. He hissed at the sensation of cold liquid and warm skin.

“Can I kiss you again?”, Santorin asked.

“Sure.”

Santorin bent over and clumsily pressed his mouth on Bjergsen’s while he slowly moved his hand up and down Bjergsen’s shaft. Bjergsen closed his eyes and moaned quietly into the kiss. Santorin carefully nibbled at his lip while he let his thumb run over the tip. He could feel how he wiped away a bead of pre-cum.

“Faster”, demanded Bjergsen.

Santorin nodded and quickened his movements, flicking his wrist slightly. Bjergsen’s breath was getting heavier and small moans and mewls were mixing in.

“I kinda want you to fuck me”, he said.

“I don’t know how.”

“Yeah, me neither. I could ask someone else.”

“Who, Sky?”

“Yeah, probably. Or maybe someone else from the team knows. Go a bit faster, please.”

Santorin did as he was told. With his free hand, he gingerly cupped Bjergsen’s balls and kneaded them carefully. Bjergsen closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

“So good”, he whispered under his breath.

Something warm poked into his thigh.

“Wait, are you hard again?”

“I... yes.”

Bjergsen sat up and grinned. “Three cheers for hormones. Do you want me to do anything about it?”

“Would you?”

“Well, yeah. Gimme the lube.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Do you know what frotting is?”

“No.”

“Basically, I’m jerking us both off at the same time with one hand. Our dicks are going to touch. I don’t know if that’s too gay for you.”

Santorin handed him the bottle. “At this point we really don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“How do you even know what it is? I mean, you didn’t do that with Nikki.”

“I’ve seen some gay porn.”

“But then you should know how gay sex works.”

“Meteos said it was inaccurate, but I didn’t have the guts to ask him back then.”

“Meteos?”

“We watched it together... Not that he's gay, I mean.”

“Of course.”

Bjergsen shrugged. “Lie down.”

He was straddling Santorin’s hips as he poured some lubricant into his hand and grabbed both their erections. He started rolling his hips slowly. Santorin moaned underneath him.

“Like it?”, Bjergsen asked.

“Yeah.”

Bjergsen began moving his hand up and down with light flicks of his wrist. Santorin grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss filled with soft moans. Involuntarily, his hips snapped upwards to meet Bjergsen’s every thrust. Bjergsen went faster, both with his hands and his hips. He felt heat pooling in his abdomen already; he was still a teenager as well, after all. Judging from how erratic and frantic Santorin’s movements were becoming, he was close, too.

“I’m gonna come”, Bjergsen said.

“Me too.”

Almost simultaneously they climaxed, semen splattering over their chests and stomachs. Santorin fell slack underneath Bjergsen, breathless and with closed eyes. Bjergsen, still lightheaded, grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and wiped himself and Santorin clean. Carefully, he lay down next to Santorin and put his duvet around them.

“Wanna cuddle?”, he asked, his voice soft.

Santorin hummed in approval.

Bjergsen scooted closer to Santorin, wrapped his arms around him, and lay his head onto his toned chest.

“Goodnight, Santorin.”


	2. In which Turtle broadens Bjergsen’s horizons

The Californian sun can be cruel. Iz can cause forest fires and droughts, laying waste to your very livelihood. It can burn your skin and fry your brain. But sometimes, it grants at least some mercy and only pierces the eyes and the skulls of the hungover.

“Fuck,” Bjergsen said, “my head hurts.”

Santorin opened his eyes and squinted. “Mine doesn’t”, he said after a moment of self-scrutiny.

“You’ve never had alcohol before, though. Your liver isn’t as fucked up as mine.”

“Yours shouldn’t be that far gone either. Anyway, do you want me to shut the blinds?”

“Yes, please.”

Santorin got up, stretched, and walked over to the window. If the light had not stung his eyes, Bjergsen might have admired how the bright morning sun highlighted Santorin’s muscles and unkempt hair.

“I think I flashed the entire neighborhood”, Santorin said after he had drawn the shutter.

“Good for them”, Bjergsen replied. “You look good naked.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“I mean it.”

“Bjergsen, after last night you really shouldn’t say stuff like that.”

“Why not?”

“Look, what we did... I...”

“You’re not gay, I get it.”

“Well, neither are you!”

Bjergsen did not reply.

“You aren’t, are you?”

Bjergsen shrugged. “Dunno.”

“Bullshit. I mean, last night, that was, that was just, like, because we’re homesick and we’re all alone in a country we don’t know and we were drunk and sexually frustrated and didn’t have any other outlet and - “

“Maybe, yeah.”

“Maybe?”, Santorin repeated.

“It’s just as likely that I realized a thing or two about myself when I had your shlong in my mouth. Dick gave me an epiphany.”

“I - Bjerg -” Santorin sat down on the edge of the bed. “I really shouldn’t have...”

“What, are you afraid you caught the gay? If I remember correctly, it was you who said at this point worrying about appearing straight was pointless.”

“Whatever. I think I need a moment.” Santorin got up and searched the pile of clothes on the floor for his boxer shorts.

“You’re giving me quite a view of your ass for someone who is scared of being contaminated with queer”, Bjergsen remarked.

Santorin threw an old sock at Bjergsen’s face. “Fuck you.” He pulled his underwear over his behind and opened the door. “I’m out.”

“Could you bring me an Advil, please?”

“You’re impossible.”

A few minutes later the door opened again. Santorin trudged in with an Advil and a glass of water.

“Sorry”, he said sheepishly. “I’m an ass. I told you I'd still be your friend and all, right.”

Bjergsen did not answer right away. Instead, he took the painkiller and the water from Santorin. Carefully he sat up, trying not to spill anything, and washed the pill down with a big gulp from the glass. Then, finally, he said: “I think I would have reacted like you until last night. I mean, I was okay with Sky, obviously, and I would have been okay with Meteos if he watched gay porn for any other reason than curiosity, but all interactions with them happened when we were fully clothed.

“You watched it with him”, Santorin pointed out.

“Yeah, no. I don’t even have an explanation for that.”

“Just say, like, one thing led to another. They always say that on TV.”

Bjergsen laughed and then winced in pain.

Santorin lay down next to him and turned over to face him.

“Either way, you’re forgiven for being an ass while you went through gay panic. Oh well, you’re straight, I’m some flavor of not straight and if you want to, we can forget about this whole thing and never speak of it again.”

Santorin hesitated. “I’m not sure, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure if I want to forget about it. It felt nice, you know? And it didn’t even feel, like, wrong. So, I’m not even sure if I’m really straight, you know? I mean, I didn’t exactly want you to stop, right?”

“We can try it again”, Bjergsen suggested.

“Really?”

“Yeah, like, when we’re both one hundred percent sober so we know you really like dick and not just having yours sucked when you’re horny because of alcohol.”

Santorin nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“I would even spread my buttcheeks for you.”

“Shut up. You don’t even know exactly what to do.”

“I could still ask someone else!”

Santorin laughed. “Okay. Go do that and tell me how it' worked. I’ll go take a shower now and get dressed before we raise any suspicions, alright?”

“Sure. You can use one of my towels.”

 

Curious eyes followed them as soon as they entered the scrim room together. The rest of the team plus Locodoco and Parth were sitting or at least slouching in their chairs. The light conversation subsided when Bjergsen and Santorin made their ways over to their own chairs, and each and every one of the team wore a knowing expression.

“Sleep well?”, Lustboy asked with a faint grin.

“Yes, thanks”, Bjergsen replied.

“Sharing your bed with Bjergsen wasn’t all bad, eh, Santorin?” Turtle nudged Santorin’s side and smiled widely.

“I... no, it was okay.”

“As long as it helped your godlike team play”, Locodoco remarked. Dyrus coughed.

“Bjergsen is best at cuddling”, Lustboy added.

“Right, anyway. Get to work, boys.” Locodoco ushered them along.

Everyone turned to their computers to switch them on. But even after their games were running, in the heat of the battles, they still checked Bjerg and Santorin every so often from the corners of their eyes, and the knowing smiles never quite faltered.

 

“Can I come in?”, Turtle asked.

“Since when do you ask?”, Bjergsen replied.

Turtle opened the door. “Since never”, he admitted.

“Since you’re already in, come in.” Bjergsen sighed. “Close the door.”

“I was going to.”

“Sit down.” Bjergsen scooted to one side of his bed and patted the free spot next to him.

Turtle shut the door and sat down next to Bjergsen.

“What brings you here?”

“I heard you last night.” Turtle grinned.

Bjergsen’s face fell. “You did?”

“Pretty much everyone did.” Turtle arched his back and imitated Bjergsen’s moans. “Oh! Santorin! You’re so big! Put it in me! Come on! Come on, Santorin!”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, it’s okay. We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Besides...”

“Besides?”

“Never mind.”

“Were you guys eavesdropping?”

“No. Not actively, at least. You must be pretty good with your mouth...”

Bjergsen punched him lightly.

“Hey! I can’t help that Santorin is a fucking virgin.”

“I won't hear anything against Santorin.”

“Sorry.”

Bjergsen rubbed his temples. “So, why are you here?”

“Just interrogating you a little bit.”

“Okay, fine. But don’t make this more awkward than it has to be.”

“Hell yeah!” Turtle beamed.

“Hurry up and get it over with.”

“First question!”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your orientation?”

“I don't know. Bi, I guess... Or maybe pan. I mean, I really liked Nikki, right? But Santorin... you know?”

“Yeah, I feel you.” Turtle sighed. “I mean, I liked my girlfriend, but I also like...”

“Who?” Bjergsen sat up. “Who do you like?”

“Not important.”

“Bullshit.”

“This is my interrogation.”

“It’s not Doublelift, right?”

“Not anymore.” Turtle clasped his hands over his mouth.

Bjergsen opened and closed his mouth a few times before he found his voice and composure again. “You. And Doublelift.”

“It happened once, okay?”

“Who else knows about it?”

“Locodoco. But only because he ducked Foublelift, too.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“I’m not.”

“I thought he’s straight!”

“Straight guys don’t want to do cocaine off erect penises.”

“I... I should have known.”

“Ask Lustboy about it.”

“Yeah, no. That’s not even a surprise anymore. They’ve probably been fucking since way before they both came to TSM, right?”

“Not sure. Lustboy never tells me about it.”

“And Loco?”

“Him neither.”

“But he always wears Lustboy’s jacket, if that’s anything to go by.”

“I’m surprised it fits him, to be honest.”

“Same.”

“So, you’re bi, too?”

“Probably.”

“Okay.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Nothing.”

“Really nothing?”

“Really nothing.”

“Really really nothing?”

Bjergsen nudged Turtle. “Shut it.”

“So, why do you ask?”

“I, uh,” Bjergsen swallowed. “Well, last night I asked Santorin to fuck me but... I had no idea how, and...”

“You were going to ask me how butt sex works.”

“Pretty much.”

Turtle laughed. “I heard that part of your conversation.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, seriously, I happen to be an expert on the matter. I could show you how to do it. “

“Like, the way Doublelift did it to you?”

Turtle slapped Bjergsen’s shoulder.

“Sorry. But, uh, feel free to show me how this works.”

“Alright. Sit back.”

Bjergsen nodded and leaned against his headboard.

Turtle took off his own shirt and nudged Bjergsen to do the same.

“This is kind of awkward”, Bjergsen admitted and pulled his shirt over his head.

“It always is.” Turtle ran his fingertips over Bjergsen’s chest. “It should stop being awkward after a bit, though.”

Bjergsen grabbed Turtle’s head and, after a moment of consideration, pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. His chapstick-coated lips glided against Turtle’s soft ones. Turtle leaned in closer and grabbed Bjergsen’s hips, grinding them against his own. Bjergsen moaned quietly in the kiss. As soon as he opened his mouth, Turtle’s tongue slid inside it. Bjergsen’s heart raced as Turtle explored his mouth. As they tore away, both of them were breathing heavily.

“Less awkward?”, Turtle asked.

“A bit.”

Turtle rolled his hips against Bjergsen’s again. Bjergsen moved against him. Soon, they created a slow and steady rhythm between them. Their hands and lips were still ghosting over each others’ bodies. Slowly, Turtle’s hand moved lower and lower until it found its way into Bjergsen’s pants. He began fondling Bjergsen through the fabric of his boxers, making him jolt.

“You need to be hard, you know”, Turtle explained. “Otherwise it will be uncomfy for you.”

“Wait”, Bjergsen said. “Don’t you have to be hard, too?”

“Yup.”

Bjergsen sat up, Turtle’s hand still between his legs, and pulled down Turtle’s jeans plus underwear. His eyes never left Turtle’s already half-hard dick as he slowly reached out to it and gave it a testing squeeze. Turtle made an approving noise in the back of his throat so Bjergsen started moving his hand up and down, sliding his thumb over the tip every so often. Turtle quickly retracted his hands to undo Bjergsen’s pants before he continued jacking him off.

After a few moments Turtle decided: “Looks like you’re good to go.”

“Do I have to get on all fours?”

“You don’t have to. Do you have any lube here?"

"Top drawer of my dresser."”

He pulled the pants and underwear completely off Bjergsen’s legs before he got up and retrieved a small bottle of lube and a condom from his drawer. When he got back, he motioned Bjergsen to spread his legs and sat between them. He poured warmed some of the lube in his hands before he coated his fingers with it. Bjergsen eyed him suspiciously.

“You have to relax”, Turtle said and quickly pecked Bjergsen’s lips. “I know it seems scary, but I’ve taken dick before and let me tell you, it’s really nowhere near as painful as everyone says.”

Bjergsen took a few deep breaths.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Turtle pressed two fingers against Bjergsen’s entrance and slowly pushed one in. Bjergsen jumped.

“You okay?”, Turtle asked and rubbed Bjergsen’s abdomen with his free hand. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, go on.”

Turtle slowly moved his finger in and out before adding a third and second. Bjergsen’s breathing got heavier and heavier as Turtle got faster.

“I think you’re ready”, Turtle said after a while and retracted his fingers. With his mouth, he tore open the condom wrapper.

“Show-off.”

“I could teach you. You too can be a show-off!”

Bjergsen grinned. “Maybe later.”

Turtle rolled the condom over his erection and coated it with the rest of the lube that was still on his hands. Pulling Bjergsen closer, he slowly pushed in. Bjergsen tensed up. Turtle placed gentle kisses on his neck until he relaxed again. Then, he carefully started moving. It didn’t take him long to find Bjergsen’s sweet spot. The first time he hit it, Bjergsen gasped and arched his back.

“What was that?”

“Your prostate.”

“No way. It feels like that?”

“Yup.”

“Do that again.”

“I was going to.”

Turtle gripped Bjergsen’s hips tightly and angled himself so that he brushed Bjergsen’s prostate with every thrust. Underneath him, Bjergsen was rocking his hips to meet Turtle’s hips. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was disheveled. Soft moans escaped him as Turtle nibbled as his neck.

“Faster”, Bjergsen demanded.

Turtle quickened his thrusts. Bjergsen closed his eyes and threw his head back as his moans got louder. Quickly, Turtle pressed his mouth on Bjergsen’s to muffle his moans in a kiss. Bjergsen arched his back and wrapped his legs around Turtle’s waist. His bed creaked with their movements and mixed with their muffled moans and the sound of skin on skin.

“You can jack off, you know”, Turtle said out of breath before he captured Bjergsen’s lips again.

Bjergsen slid his hand between their bodies and frantically jerked himself. Both his and Turtle’s moves got erratic. Finally, with a loud cry that was still muffled by Turtle’s lips on his, Bjergsen felt his climax wash over him as he blew his load over Turtle’s stomach. He fell slack on his sheets as Turtle pulled out of him.

Turtle slid the condom off his dick and quickly jerked himself off. His semen splattered over Bjergsen’s abdomen as he came. Still breathing heavily, he collapsed next to Bjergsen.

“Did you like it?”, he asked.

“Yeah.”

Turtle kissed Bjergsen’s cheek and got up. “Do you have any towels here?”

“I think there’s one on the floor.”

“There is.” Turtle picked it up and wiped the drying cum off Bjergsen and off himself. Then, he picked up his clothes and dressed himself.

“Are you leaving already? No cuddling?”

“I promised to stream today. Kinda wanna take a shower so that I don’t look, you know, like I just had sex.”

“We could shower together!”

“No, thanks. Not today.” Turtle threw Bjergsen’s clothes at him.

“Alright.” Bjergsen wriggled back into his underwear.

Turtle waved and stepped into the hallway. Just before he could close the door, Bjergsen heard someone tutting outside.

“In broad daylight”, Locodoco said. “Why, Turtle, you dog!” The door to Bjergsen’s room was opened wide. “Hey, Bjerg!” Locodoco stood in the door frame and grinned triumphantly. “ You just lost any right to call my thirsty!”


End file.
